This disclosure relates to storage devices and, in particular, storage devices with fabric access.
NVMe (NVM Express) over Fabrics is a standard based on the NVMe base specification. Storage equipment in a data center may implement NVMe over Fabrics. The storage equipment may include a processor connected to storage devices through an expansion bus, such as PCIe (PCI Express). The storage appliance may include a fabric interface, such as an interface for Ethernet, fibre channel, InfiniBand, or the like. Such storage equipment may be mounted in racks.